lookoutfandomcom-20200216-history
Edenians
Edenians '''are an extremely powerful race who are famous for their rich culture, architecture, abilities, and most of all; the fact that they have built the two largest empires in history. Appearance Edenian's originally started out as red-skinned, muscular humanoids with many strange features. As stated before, Edenian's had thick, blood-red skin that made them immune to most kinds of projectile weaponry and poisons, with their two hearts giving considerable immune protection. Edenian's had sharp, fierce predatory profiles and features all over their bodies, including bone spurs protruding from under their skin at various locations like the elbows. Their faces displayed a notable pair of cheek tendrils that hung down from their high cheekbones. Edenian's also had cranial horns, pointed teeth, simian mouths below their small noses, and glowing yellow eyes covered by cartilaginous eyebrow–stalks. After bringing in some Saiyans into their new Empire, the Edenian's and Saiyans, naturally, began to mate. At first, the differences were minimal besides the Edenian's gaining a more human appearance while retaining their crimson red skin. However, as mixed breeding became more common, some Edenian's began to lose their original features and began to look more Saiyan-like instead, gaining peach-colored skin and losing their facial protrusions. And through further mixed breeding with humans, they began to gain more hair colors besides black. After all this time, about only 30% of the Edenian population are still purebloods. History Edenians were known to have existed far before most other races on their sacred homeland of Edenia. Early on in their development as a species; they became very intelligent despite basically being newly bred. They eventually established small clans bred from large families that began to span out. This time were known as the '''Edenian Era of Warring States. This period lasted for a several thousand years. During these times, clans were constantly at war with eachother; leading to constant bloodshed and times of great peril. Many clans were killed off during these times. The clan that mostly prevailed over all was the famous Cipher Clan. This clan was often considered the most powerful due to their kekkei genkai the Phantagan. This eye technique gave them great power and a great advantage over other clans. After thousands and thousands of years of fighting; one cipher came up named Hiradi Cipher. Hiradi used his great wisdom and such to unite multiple clans into one great civilization called Acedia. Eventually, other clans united and copied this idea to make multiple other Kingdoms. These Kingdoms eventually entered multiple wars with each other, and all of those who challenged Acedia were usually beaten in a time period of a few days or a week. This was mostly due to Acedia's Great Wall that protected the entire Kingdom from harm and their many archers that guarded the wall. At last, a man named Nyrai Cipher, gave a great speech to them all that influenced them to join together to make the great Kingdom of Edenia. This kingdom lasted far longer than it should've; and it was even plagued by civil war quite a few times. But near the end of the kingdom, it's second-to-final king, a man named Tatsumi Cipher; was murdered by his assistant and right hand man in his sleep. This lead to the King's son, Hideki Cipher to become King in place of his father. Hideki murdered the man who killed his father and he led his Kingdom to great success; and eventually he began conquering other planets and about 4 years later he had already created a Great Empire. This empire would become the greatest in history, and it caused the Edenians to be viewed as godly beings. But 1,200 years later during the reign of Caesar Cipher, the empire entered large civil war which left it in ruins. The empire split up into small kingdoms once more, and eventually those kingdoms were destroyed of epidemics and attacks from other Empires. Years, and years later, the Edenians retained a great empire, albeit to a lesser extent, that spanned an entire galaxy. Their king and emperor, Aku Cipher, ruled their empire in tyranny and had many slaves and had conquered many planets by force. After many years, his grandson, Ian Cipher, returned to his homeland and beat his grandfather in battle. As a consequence for his actions, he was hung up and still is being tortured for his crimes. In turn, Ian became emperor and he expanded his empire back nearly to it's former glory; making it span over two galaxies. Ian currently retains his place as Emperor of Edenia. Gallery Ultra Ian.png|Ian Cipher, the current emperor of Edenia. Xero.png|Xero, Ian's most trusted Knight. Edenian Knight.png|Xandor, one of Ian's knights. Kira.png|Ian's daughter, Kira. Takeshi Cipher.png|Phoenix Cipher, the prince. Storm.png|Storm Cipher, son of Ian. Category:Role-Play Articles Category:Pages added by Obito 7900 Category:Lookout I/II Category:Races